The End of Gerard
by AeraDux
Summary: This is a re-written ending to Gerard's fight with Kenpachi, Toshiro, and Byakuya before Ywhach uses his holy selection. (for those of you who have been keeping up with the Bleach story) ) Please R&R and let me know what you think. )


**The End of Gerard**

 **A/N: Hey everyone, it's been awhile, and no I haven't forsaken my other fanfic, I just haven't found the time or motivation to work on it, but I'll be back on it soon enough. This Fic came about from Tekking101, who wasn't satisfied with Gerard's death in the latest chapter of the Bleach manga. He thus composed a contest to those who could re-write the ending to the story better than Kubo did. Of course I didn't post this until AFTER the contest was over, ensuring that no one would try to steal my idea (Don't take it personal.) But anyway enjoy, and let me know what you guys think.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or any of the characters involved in this fic obviously.**

* * *

"Bankai." Byakuya muttered, signaling his thousands of blades to impale Gerard from every angle. He leapt onto a ruined building of the Soul Palace, and watched as Gerard's grip on Toshiro shattered, and he was released. Toshiro leapt and joined Byakuya on the building. They both watched Kenpachi's expression turn into a lopsided grin as his eyes rolled back into his head and he, too, fell to the Earth with a thud. Toshiro looked at both motionless bodies lying in the center of the ruined palace.

"It's finally over …" he whispered, knowing that there was a very slim chance at those words being true. Byakuya's grip tightened on his zanpakuto as he watched Gerard's pieces slide back together. Toshiro's blank face twitched.

"We need to move Kenpachi's body," he got back into a stance ready to fight again. Byakuya flashed stepped to scoop Kenpachi's body from their "arena", and rejoined Toshiro at their temporary safe spot.

"How are we supposed to defeat a god?" Toshiro asked Byakuya, watching Gerard pull himself together, his bones found their joints, muscles reformed over them, and the skin found its way up over its owner's body. Some of the swords that were scattered about were sealed within him, as well as some of Toshiro's unmelting ice, while his body healed around them.

"You fools!" Gerard quipped, standing straight above the Soul Palace. "You cannot defeat a god as such as myself, you should have realized this by now!"

He swept his arm over the area Byakuya and Toshiro had occupied just after they had leapt out of the way. "Damn it!" Toshiro cursed.

Gerard was prepared for them to leap directly straight into the air, and had his other arm already prepared to strike them. The impact hit them both and they flew into a nearby tower, knocking the structure over. Toshiro sputtered out some blood, and wince at the pain. He looked over to his right and found Byakuya buried beneath some rubble, however, he had no time to dig his companion out, as he had to dodge Gerard's foot from smashing him into the ground.

In the air, he weighed his options. Kenpachi was down, Byakuya was buried, and Gerard was relying on his brute strength to effectively defeat them, as he no longer had use of his sword or shield. He knew that simply freezing the man wouldn't be enough, since he would simply pull himself back together. If only he could freeze him in pieces…

Toshiro's eyes widened with opportunity just as his left arm was amputated by a Quincy arrow. Toshiro lost his concentration and began to freefall from the air only to be caught by a bloody Byakuya, who seemed to have been pained in catching the boy – man. He flash stepped onto another surface behind Gerard to buy them some time before being discovered.

Toshiro placed his right hand on his bloody shoulder, and constructed himself a temporary ice arm to stop the bleeding. He winced at the pain, however kept focused on the true issue at hand.

He stood and looked eye-to-eye with Byakuya, who welcomed the boy's new appearance, and regarded it with his maturity; however he was unaccustomed to seeing his age and looking directly eye-to-eye with him.

"I know how we can defeat this man," Toshiro's eye glimmered in the moonlight. "You have hundreds of swords within him." Byakuya's gaze intensified, realizing Toshiro's plan.

"I see."

They both turned toward Gerard just as he discovered their whereabouts.

"You run and hide yourselves as cowards!" Gerard roared with laughter at their displayed weakness before him. "You're more pathetic than I had anticipated!"

"Scatter, Senbon Zakura."

The swords within Gerard scattered into the beautiful petal blades of Byakuya's blade, scattering Gerard into several flesh pieces. There still remained some large chunks of him lying around, including his whole head, granting him speech.

"I told you this was useless!" Gerard's head spoke from the ground. "You cannot kill a god!"

"Shikai Hyōketsu." Toshiro spoke, freezing each and every one of Gerard's pieces individually, large and small.

"Wh-what is this?!" Gerard cried out as the ice crept up the sides of his face. "I can't pull myself together!" His cry echoed horrifically throughout the Soul Palace, until his mouth became filled and covered in Toshiro's Hyōketsu.

He laid there, face frozen in horror at the realization that he wasn't coming back, for Toshiro's ice was ever-lasting and would not melt.

Toshiro and Byakuya held their breaths, waiting for something to occur. They waited about five minutes, and still nothing happened.

"It's finally o – "Toshiro started as Byakuya clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Don't say it."


End file.
